Opportunity
by Echo101
Summary: Katie Gardner is going out with Will Solace. And Travis Stoll doesn't like that. But he's a Hermes kid. Finding opportunities and solving problems are his specialty.
1. Plans

**A/N This is my first story, don't flame me! Constructive Criticism is appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians.**

Travis was a lot like the other Hermes kids. Where most people saw little to see, he saw opportunity. Where most people saw a dead end, he saw a hole in the wall. Needless to say, when he saw something he wanted, he took it.

And what he wanted right now was Katie Gardner. The frustrating thing was that he couldn't get past her defenses. He put Easter bunnies on her roof, put tarantulas in her hair, called her Dirty Girl, and pushed her to her limits, yet somehow he _always_ ended up as the bad guy, even though all he wanted to do was find an opportunity to ask her out.

So when word got around that Katie Gardner was dating Will Solace, the first thing Travis did was run to the arena, grab a sword, and hack a dummy to death, pretending it was Will. Connor walked in as Travis just finished stabbing Dummy Will through the gut.

"Whoa man. Back it up. What's going on?" Connor asked, fidgeting as he looked at the remains of the dummy.

"Nothing!" Travis snarled.

"Really? So there's absolutely no reason that the dummy right here was stabbed through the gut...and the head…and his heart was ripped out."

"No reason at all." Travis deadpanned, having managed to gain control over his emotions.

"Uh-huh, sure." Connor replied, gesturing to a nearby bench. "So what's up man?"

Travis spilled, about his anger that Katie was dating Will and that he deserved a chance and how much he would like to slice Will.

Connor thought for a moment, then grinned. "We're Hermes kids. We'll figure it out. But if anyone finds out about your little crush on Katie," he said, his grin fading, "you are not my brother."

Travis nodded, thinking about what Connor said. Then he realized something. "The fireworks are a week from now!" Travis nearly yelled.

Connor looked at me like Travis had grown four tentacles and said he wanted to be a ballerina. "Yeah, so?" Then his face split into a grin as he realized what his brother was saying. "I'm so in! But how're we going to break them apart in a week?"

"I'm working on it." And Travis thought he had a plan.

**So, what did you think? I'm thinking of making this a 3 chapter story.**


	2. Plan 1 Goes Down the Drain

**A/N I'm so sorry about the mistakes in the first chapter. I fixed them all. Thanks to all my reviewers!**

I wasn't sure what was going on. Travis and Connor had been sneaking around the whole day, all secretive. So I was really suspicious, because the last time they acted like this, they pulled the Golden Mango and the whole camp was pretty much stuck in an Aphrodite War. I'd had my hair turned pink and clown make-up on for a whole month! The other time was when they put a yellow disco ball in our cabin and disrespected our father by telling us to worship the disco ball.

So, to say the least, I was pretty scared by all this secrecy. "Will Solace, pay attention." Chiron ordered from the front of the class. I shook my head and let my arrow fly. It hit the center of my target, like always. I finished the archery lesson and headed to the showers. I taking one (a long one takes off all the grime and sweat, even if its cold) when I heard Travis and Connor in the next stall.

"Dude, are you sure?" Stoll#1 was whispering.

"Yeah, girls love blue hair." Stoll#2 replied.

"So why are we putting pink hair dye in the blue hair dye bottle?"

"Because, my oh so inferior brother, this is the way we trick Solace into turning his hair pink."

"And you think it'll work?" Stoll#2 seemed a little unsure.

"Yeah, it totally will."

I turned off the shower and listened more intently.

"So anyways, he goes out in public with pink streaks and Katie breaks up with him because she is humiliated and embarrassed by him."

"And then you go and help her broken heart."

"With blue streaks in my hair, yeah." There was a moment of silence. "Dude, you realize the shower is off?"

I imagined them looking at each other, panicked.

"Run!" Both of them yelled and there were the sounds of things crashing into the floor. The door slammed shut, and Travis and Connor scampered off, like the rats they were.

I put on some clothes, then slowly looked at the mess that were the sinks. A pink-ish liquid oozed out of the blue bottle. I didn't even like blue. Neither did I die my hair. But I was really pissed off. They were trying to break my and my Kitty Kat apart? And there's wasn't even a good plan! It was juvenile at the best. I picked up the bottle then headed over to the strawberry fields.

Kitty Kat was there, looking hot as usual. She smiled when she saw me, popped up and kissed me. She must of noticed my expression too. "What's wrong, my ray of sunshine? Smile, I command you to smile!" That was why I loved her, and why she should _never_ got Travis Stoll for a boyfriend.

That managed to wring a grin out of me, but it quickly faded as I explained our problem. Her face turned red, and her eyes were as pretty as they were insane fireballs. "That Travis Stoll is going to pay for it!" She screeched. She calmed down a little though. "Don't worry, I won't believe anything he says. And anything you do won't be your fault." She kissed me.

"It seems like we've still got our date for the fireworks Kitty Kat." I told her.


	3. By the Pier

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews. I feel special!**

I couldn't believe the nerve of Travis! Travis Stoll, who I know has always had a crush on me, dares to ruin my relationship? With Will Solace? Whom I actually love? I sat simmering as Travis nervously walked up to me. He sat down on the pier next to me. He wouldn't look at me, he just kept fumbling with this stone in his hand. I opened my mouth, but Travis beat me to it.

"I like you!" Travis said quickly, before clamping his mouth shut.

"I know."

"Okay don't-wait, you knew?"

"Yeah. You're not exactly subtle."

"Oh." Travis was silent for a while. I decided to break the silence.

"So, is this the part where you confess you're undying love for me?" I asked, my lips turning up in a grin.

"You want me to?" Travis asked. I nodded, curious about what he had to say. "Okay, I like the way you pin up you're hair in the morning. I like the way you garden in the sun. I like-no, love- the way the sun shines through your hair, lighting it all up. I love the way you look at everyone, like you're going to take of them. I'm stunned by the way you never put on any make-up and you still look pretty in the morning. I can't thing of the times I stare at you when you're in the shower-" Travis saw the look on my face,"just kidding. I'd never invade your privacy like that. I care too much about you. I also love the way your forehead creases when you've got a problem, and that little spark in your eye when you solve it. And-"

"Travis!" I interrupted. "I get it. I get that you like me. And I like you too. But not like that. You're like the annoying little brothers in Demeter Cabin. Besides, I actually like Will. You know, the way he brightens up a room by just walking in to it."

"Yeah, up-tighty Will is such a ray of sunshine." Travis grumbled. I sent a glare in his direction.

"The point is, I like Will. I don't like you that way. But," I hesitated, "but maybe we'll go out. In the future I mean. When you grow up."

"So, is that a yes to the fireworks?"

I laughed. "No. It's most definitely a no. And I don't see us going out in the future, not the near future anyways."

Travis's shoulders sagged. "Okay." He sighed. "I get it. I get the fact that _you_ don't like me. I also get the fact that you never want to date me, and that you like Will better than me because Will is," Here he used quotation marks, "you're ray of sunshine. And I also get that fact that you hate me."

"No Travis, you don't get it at all. I don't _hate_ you. I'm just really, really annoyed at you. Besides, I never got why you always looked at me, and never the Aphrodite girls. I mean, they're prettier than me. They always have been.:

Travis snorted. "Yeah, 'cause they smother themselves in make-up." I laughed too. I'd never tell him, but I missed these days. When we were younger and we'd just laugh and talk and he'd pull my hair and I'd slap him. Somewhere along the way, it got lost in all the jealousy of who dates who and everything.

"You're a sweet boy Travis. But you aren't my type." Before I could lose my nerve, I kissed him on the cheek, then left him swinging his legs on the pier.

**A/N, I'm switching POVs. This is Travis's.**

I couldn't believe it. She broke my heart. I was going to give her the stone, to always remind her of me, but I guess she didn't want to be reminded. I thought about what she said. She said she'd liked Will more, but she didn't hate me. I just annoyed her. And she looked to me as a little brother. Yep, things weren't going my way.

"So, what happened?" Connor asked, coming up to me.

"Well," I debated about telling him everything, "she kissed me on the cheek." Connor brightened up, "But then she said she loved Will more than me and that was why she was going out with him. And she said that she didn't hate me."

Connor shrugged. "Well man, there's always going to be other girls."

"Yeah, but none like Katie." Connor saw I was desolate and decided to leave me alone.

I skipped the stone across the water. Then I brightened. There'd always be tomorrow. And Katie and Will might break up. Who knows? But I'm a Hermes kid. There's always opportunities for me. That's who I am.

**A/N, I couldn't believe the end of this story either! But the story goes where it wants to go. I might right a sort of sequel fic, about them getting together. If you want me too, say it in you're review.**


End file.
